


take it

by woozi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, it's just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: Eren’s mouth is slick and warm on Jean’s fingers. He spreads them out to feel the sides of Eren’s tongue, the roof of his mouth. He presses them further until Eren gags, and keeps them there to feel his throat constrict.Eventually, Eren bites down and Jean has to reel back with a hiss.“Dick.” Eren breathes.“It was hot.” Jean admits shamelessly, wiping his wet fingers on Eren’s neck.





	take it

Eren’s mouth is slick and warm on Jean’s fingers. He spreads them out to feel the sides of Eren’s tongue, the roof of his mouth. He presses them further until Eren gags, and keeps them there to feel his throat constrict. 

 

Eventually, Eren bites down and Jean has to reel back with a hiss.

 

“Dick.” Eren breathes.

 

“It was hot.” Jean admits shamelessly, wiping his wet fingers on Eren’s neck.

 

The younger boy was spread out before him, long and naked. Smooth thighs rested openly at Jean’s sides. Their cocks were inches from touching. If one of them just bucked their hips-

 

“Gonna finger you,” Jean states, watching Eren’s head slowly tip back like he came just from thinking about it, “Where’s the lube?”

 

“Second drawer.” Eren answers quickly, lifting one knee up to let Jean lean over to rummage through his nightstand. When the blonde settles back down, he takes the time to look at what’s in front of him. Propped on his elbows, Eren’s got his eye’s closed with his knee pulled up to give a full view of his dick and hole.

 

“God, you look like such a slut.” He mumbles, scooting down so he can bite at Eren’s thigh. 

 

The hitch in the other’s breath makes Jean’s dick twitch. He groans and wastes no time in getting some lube on his fingers.

 

The same index finger that choked Eren minutes earlier slowly sinks into warm muscle. He licks at the spot on his thigh he bit when Eren whines softly. He presses until he’s knuckle deep, then slowly draws out. The wet sound that fills the room when cold air hits his finger makes him have to reach back and squeeze the base of his cock harshly. 

 

He watches Eren’s hole close up and open again before shoving his finger back in, his other hand hooking under the already propped up knee and pushing it back towards his chest. He’s adding a second finger not long after, and Eren’s already losing it.

 

“Fuck,” Eren chokes out, tightening around Jean’s fingers. He’s getting restless, keeps trying to buck his hips up even though Jean’s got him pinned, “Jean. Oh god, Jean.”

 

“Don’t come,” Jean growls, slipping in a third finger. He’s sped up by now, trying to wrap this up so he can fuck him properly. Eren’s red down to his chest, the head of his weeping cock nearly purple. 

 

Eren lets out a long sob, Jean ignores it and pulls his fingers out. Eren’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist like he thinks Jean’s going to leave or something. He raises a brow at him, his stomach making that disgusting lurch when he sees Eren’s teary eyes. 

 

He kisses him, and it’s gross because Eren’s drooling fucking everywhere. He lets go of the brunettes knee to hold the back of his neck, and Eren’s fingers only tighten around his other wrist. 

 

“You’re okay,” Jean presses him back down to the mattress, his hand back on the underside of Eren’s knee, but this time to sling his leg over his shoulder. He pries Eren’s fingers off his wrist so he can slick up his cock and line himself up. 

 

When he presses the tip in, he nearly bites through his lip to keep the sound in. He’s so hot, so tight, Jean can’t breathe. Eren throws an arm over his eyes as Jean keeps pressing in deeper, deeper, deeper. 

 

“Breathe.” Jean tells him, lifting his arm off his face so he could see him.

 

“S’good.” Eren sighs, wet eyelashes clumped together as he blinks up at Jean. 

 

Jean decides he can’t look at him, not when Eren looks so fucked out he could die. He dips down to press his forehead to Eren’s collarbone, and starts thrusting.

 

Nails are on his back instantly, leaving a sting on his skin. But it’s good. He fucks Eren slow and deep until he’s kicking at him to go faster. 

 

He thrusts faster and both him and Eren are gasping, Eren’s being quieter than he expected but he’s begging Jean  _ please can I come Jean please please Jean I need… _

 

He gets a hand around Eren’s cock and tugs until Eren’s squeezing so tight around him it  _ hurts _ . He’s crying out nice and raw, shaking as Jean fucks him through it.

 

“Lemme come inside,” Jean murmurs, “I’ll come inside and eat it out of you.”

 

“Okay!” Eren whines, and Jean forces himself to watch his face as he spurts inside his hole, filling him up. 

 

He keeps slowly thrusting until Eren looks like he really can’t take it anymore, face screwed so tight that Jean doesn’t know if it’s going to be stuck like that now or not. 

 

“Hold it in.” He orders as he pulls out, shuddering at the squelch it makes.

 

He nudges both of Eren’s knees up until Eren gets the hint and pulls them towards his head, leaving his hole open again, and Jean gets to see his come slowly drip out. 

 

Eren’s hole is so red and wet it’s almost gross, but pride swells in Jean’s chest to know that he did all of this. He leans in and laps up the trail of come-  _ his  _ come, and Eren screams.

 

“No, no, no,” He sobs, “I can’t, please-” He’s crying again, but Jean knows it’s not overboard, not if Eren isn’t making any attempt to get away. He keeps himself spread open for Jean, and that’s enough for him to keep going. 

 

He kisses Eren’s wet and raw hole, sucking lightly to pull more of his come out. Eren’s definitely being loud now, crying and moaning until he has to catch his breath. 

 

“Mmm,” Jean hums against him, dipping the tip of his tongue inside to lap up more. He eats him out well after he’s empty, kissing, licking, and sucking until Eren comes again with a dry sob.

 

That’s when trembling fingers fist in Jean’s hair to yank him away, and Jean immediately sits up to help Eren put his legs back down.

 

“You did so good, baby.” Jean praises, thumbing tears off of Eren’s already wet face. “You took it so well.”

 

Eren just nods tugging Jean down to his chest. Jean rolls over so he’s not dead weight on top of him, rubbing Eren’s back until his breathing is back to normal.

 

“Shower.” Jean says eventually and sits up, feeling crusty and knowing Eren has to feel worse.

 

“Help me up.” Eren grabs at him, and Jean rolls his eyes. 

 

He picks him up anyways, and takes extra care getting them clean in the shower.

 

Eren snuggles up to him once they are back in bed with clean sheets, tan skin practically glowing and blinding Jean. They fall asleep warm and content.


End file.
